A History Re-write?
by Kimberleyar1990
Summary: The senior class has graduated and now their siblings have joined Glee Club. Is it going to be a case of history repeating itself or will everything change?
1. Chapter 1

As always, I don't own Glee and all mistakes are mine.

**The new lot in the fourth season are going to be the siblings of the lot who just graduated. Because let's face it, they are more or less just clones. Everything that happened in season 1-4 happened so Beth exists but Shelby still adopted her and Finn and Rachel have just broken up, the only thing I have changed slightly is that Burt and Carole got married way before "Glee" started so Ryder is biologically Burt and Carole's son meaning that he is Finn and Kurt's half-brother and all the new ones start off as freshman. The "old" gleeks will still make an appearance but I'll be focusing mostly of the "new" gleeks. POV will change occasionally and because there is an odd number, not all of the "old" lot will have a sibling. **

**Marley's POV**

I walked into school on the first day of my freshman year with my head held high. I was always taught from a young age by my dad's that I didn't have anything to be ashamed of. I was always taught to follow my dreams and now that my sister had graduated and gone off to college, this mantra was drilled into me even more. I searched the halls of my new school and saw my best friend, Ryder, by a locker that he was trying to open. I giggled to myself and bounced over to him.

"Hey." I said enthusiastically, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around and his lips parted into a large smile.

"Hey best friend." He said, giving me a hug.

"Do you want me to help with that?" I asked.

"I got it, it's just a little stiff." He said, turning back to his locker and getting more and more frustrated. He kept wriggling the lock around and then finally it opened. "There." He said, relieved. "I hope I don't have that problem every time." He muttered, then turned back round to face me. "I'm guessing that you'll be joining Glee?"

"Yep." I said, without hesitation. "What about you?"

He instantly looked unsure. "I don't know."

"Come on Ryder. You'll be considered a hero in that room. Both your brothers are legends in there." I said, trying to encourage him. I didn't want to think about having to be in there without my best friend.

"Exactly. It's too much pressure. Everyone will expect me to be like them and I don't think I have the same kind of talent that they do. It'll be the same for you."

"I'm not worried about that. I was always given encouragement so I know I'm going to be fine." I said easily.

"See, you and your sister both have that confidence that I just don't have even with Kurt as my brother. It just doesn't come as naturally to me as it does to you and her." He said, referring to my sister.

"You've got to be more confident Ryder. Besides, it's not like I'm the only person you're going to know, Blaine is in Glee." Blaine and Ryder's brother Kurt had been dating for about a year or two so they had both got quite close over the years.

"Yeah I guess. It'll be good to have a senior on my side. He's not going to tell Mr Schue about me. I think he wants it to be a surprise for him."

"Come on then, let's go and find the sign-up sheet." I said, dragging Ryder off once he'd closed his locker.

**Kitty's POV**

This is it, it's my turn now, Quinn's graduated and gone to Yale and now it's my turn. She was made captain of the Cheerio's in her freshman year so that is what I'm going to do. I'm just as good as Quinn if not better.

I marched straight to Coach Sylvester's office and knocked confidently on the door. I heard a stern voice granting me access and I opened the door. She was sat behind the desk writing in a journal. She had two chairs sat in front of her desk and a girl was sitting in one. She was short with cropped, blond hair.

"Who are you?" Coach Sylvester asked.

"My name is Kitty." I told her, my hands on my hips.

"Kitty who?" she asked, without looking up from what she was writing.

"Does it matter? I'm going to be your next cheer captain." I told her confidently with as much attitude as Quinn would have given. I refused to be in sister's shadow so she didn't need to know my last name yet.

"No, I already have a captain. Kitty, meet Becky Jackson." The girl sitting in a chair in front of her desk turned and waved. "So, are you going to tell me your name? Because that is the only way you're going to even be considered for my Cheerio's." she said sternly. She still hadn't looked up at me.

I didn't have a choice. Not getting on the Cheerio's wasn't an option for me. My daddy expected greatness and Quinn had let him down so daddy said it was up to me now. I took a deep breath. "My name is Kitty Fabrey." I said. She finally looked up at me.

**Jake's POV**

"I am not like my brother, I am not like my brother." This mantra was running through my head as I walked through the doors of my new school. Puck was a self-confessed bad ass and ladies' man, I could be that if I wanted but I had promised my Ma that I wouldn't. I could already see myself caving. All these girls! They were nothing like the girls in middle school, these girls are wearing short skirts and low cut tops, none of the girls in middle school would have dared to wear clothes like that. I made my way to the locker I was assigned and started to put my combination, trying not to look at all the girls that are looking my way. I put away my bag and just took a folder out that I could use for my lessons. I started walking in the direction of one of my lessons when I saw a girl walking towards me. She had a sultry look in her eye, a swing to her hips as she walked and a cheerio's uniform on. When she'd reached me, she put her arms around my neck and whispered in my ear.

"Meet me in the janitor's closet?"

"I have lessons." I told her. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"So? Are you going to deny me?" she asked. She had a point so I followed her.

"Maybe I was like Puck after all." I thought to myself as I closed the closet door behind me.

**Unique's POV**

Fabulousness has entered the building!

Mercedes told me before she left that I had to always be myself and if others didn't respect that, then that was their problem, not mine and this year I had taken that to heart. I was now in high school. I should finally be myself so there is no more Wade. My name is Unique and that is that way I'm going to be introducing myself from now on. I've also realised that the clothes I used to wear didn't reflect my personality enough so I took some style tips from my sister before she left. I showed her the new creation of myself and while she had some reservations about how I was going to cope when I got to the school, she said that as long as she was being myself, she was proud of me and she was always going to support me.

I wish I could have gone with her to Los Angeles. I love Lima but I'm pretty sure being a boy who feels more comfortable in girl's clothing and goes by Unique, is going to cause me some problems. I'll just have to make sure no-one finds out. I wonder how long that can last.

**Hi guys, I hope you like the intro to my new fanfic. Don't worry, I'm still going to carry on with "Too Hard To Ignore" but as of right now, I'm a bit stumped. I know what I want to happen, I just don't know how to get it down at the moment so bear with me. As always, reviews are welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything expect my OC. **

**Ryder's POV**

It was the day of auditions! I was standing backstage with Marley and clasping her hand. She was shaking with what I could only assume were nerves.

"Did your sister ever talk about you to the others?" I asked, trying to calm her down.

"No." she said simply. "The only people who know about me are Kurt, Finn and Blaine as far as I know. That's why I put "Marley B" on the sign-up sheet. I didn't want Mr Schue to expect anything off me just because of who I am. Surely you understand that?" she asked, turning to me.

"Of course. That's why I did the same thing. People will know who I am soon enough." I said shrugging.

"Exactly." She said, she let out long sigh and looked towards the ceiling.

"You're going to be fine Marley." I told her, my voice laced with confidence for her.

"Marley B!" Mr Schue called. She gave me a hug and then walked on stage.

**Marley's POV**

I walked onto the stage. This was it, this is the audition that could start my life.

"Oh god." I internally kicked myself. Why did I have to tell myself that? I was nervous before and then I go and make it a thousand times worse.

Before I could tell myself off even more, Mr Schue's voice cut through my thoughts.

"What's your name?" he asked. I looked up at him and realised he was surrounded by the New Directions.

"Marley." I told him with a shaky voice.

"We're going to need more than that." Sam said, moving over to the microphone that was currently in front of Mr Schue.

"He's right Marley, we need to know your second name too."

I didn't understand that logic but I guess it was now or never. "My name is Marley Berry." I told them. Their mouths all immediately dropped open. I waited a few moments and they still hadn't said anything.

"As in Rachel Berry?" Tina asked.

"Yes." I said nervously.

"I know we seem shocked but Rachel never mentioned that she had a sister. She never talked about you?" Mr Schue told me. He kept his voice soft and calm as though he thought that this news would break me. I calmly shook my head.

"I already knew that. It was my idea for her to not tell anyone about me. The only people who knew where Finn and Kurt."

"So it doesn't bother you that she kept you a secret?" Artie asked.

"Nope, like I said, I wanted it that way. I wanted to make my own mark for when I started here. If you all knew about me, you'd make assumptions based on Rachel and that's something neither of us wanted."

They looked shameful after my speech as if they knew that would have happened. "Can I sing now?" I asked.

That seemed to pull them out of their sorry state. "Yes, of course you can Marley, I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Mr Schue said, clearly flustered.

I nodded to Ryder who had already put the instamental version of my song in the player, he pressed play and I waited for my cue to start.

**Some folks like to get away**

**For a holiday from the neighborhood**

**Hop a flight to Miami Beach**

**Or to Hollywood, ooh ooh**

**But I'm taking a Greyhound **

**On the Hudson River Line**

**I'm in a New York state of mind**

**Ooh, It was so easy living day by day**

**Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues**

**But now I need a little give and take**

**The New York Times,**

**The Daily News**

**Oh, It comes down to reality**

**And it's fine with me**

**'cause I've let it slide**

**Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside, ooh ooh **

**I don't have any reasons**

**I've left them all behind**

**I'm in a New York state of **

**Mind!**

**Oh!**

**I'm just taking a Greyhound**

**On the Hudson River Line**

**'Cause I'm in**

**I'm in a New York state of**

**Mind **

**Ooh**

**New York **

**State**

**Of mind**

When I finished, I stood there, scared as hell and when no-one said anything, I started to panic a little. "I'm not as good as Rachel and that's all they can see." I thought to myself. I was about to run off stage when Mr Schue spoke. "That was amazing Marley. You definitely take after Rachel but at the same time you have your own unique talent."

"If she's not in, I swear you've gone crazy Mr Schue." Sam commented from behind him.

"You don't need to worry about that. I'd be crazy not to accept you." He said grinning.

"I'm in?" I asked in disbelief.

"Most definitely." He answered.

"Yes!" I shouted, laughing in pure joy. "Thank you!" I said happily and ran off stage, into Ryder's waiting arms.

"What did I tell you? I knew you'd get in." he told me, hugging me tightly.

"I'm so happy." I said simply as I hugged him tighter. I didn't have time to say anything else to him because his name was called.

**Ryder's POV**

I kind of went through that same thing that Marley did. I stepped on stage and looked towards the New Directions. Blaine gave me a wink and I walked to the middle of the stage.

"My name is Ryder Hummel." I told them confidently. Again, their mouths instantly hung open, apart from Blaine's.

"I didn't know Kurt had a brother." Brittany commented.

"None of us did. Apparently our graduating students had a lot of secrets." Mr Schue said, he was just as confused as the rest of them.

"Finn is my brother too." I told them.

"Yes, we know he's your step brother." Mr Schue said.

"No, Burt and Carole are my biological parents. Kurt and Finn are my half-brothers." Again, their mouths opened in shock. Mr Schue then turned to Blaine.

"Did you know?" he asked.

"Of course I did. Kurt is my boyfriend." He said, like it was obvious.

"So why didn't you tell anyone?" Sam asked.

"Because Ryder asked me not too and I respect that. I'm guessing him and Marley have the same reasons for it, they don't want to be in the shadow of their siblings and that makes sense to me, I never told anyone about Cooper." He told them as explanation.

They all seemed to understand and I was able to sing my song.

**It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside**

**I'm not one of those who can easily hide**

**Don't have much money, but boy if I did**

**I'd buy a big house where we both could live**

**If I was a sculptor, ha, but then again, no**

**Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show**

**Oh, I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do**

**My gift is my song, and this one's for you**

**And you can tell everybody this is your song**

**It may be quite simple, but now that it's done**

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is while you're in the world**

**I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss**

**Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross**

**But the sun's been quite bright while I wrote this song**

**It's for people like you that keep it turned on**

**So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do**

**You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue**

**Anyway the thing is what I really mean**

**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**

**And you can tell everybody this is your song**

**It may be quite simple, but now that it's done**

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is while you're in the world**

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is while you're in the world**

**While you're in the world**

"Fantastic Ryder." Mr Schue said. "Are you planning on following in Kurt or Finn's footsteps?"

"I've not really thought about. I don't really want to be on Broadway, that's Kurt's domain but I like the thought of singing for a living. I'm only a freshman, I have loads of time to figure it out." I told him dismissively.

"Well, I hope the New Directions can help you do that." Mr Schue said warmly before dismissing me off the stage where I was met with Marley bouncing up and down happily for me. "I'm so glad you got in! I couldn't have imagined being in that room without you." She said before hugging me.

"I'm happy too Marls." I told her.

**Jake's POV**

Puck always told me that Glee Club sorted him out, helped him to become a man and that I should definitely consider joining. I also know that he had a hard time with his football teammates after he did join and they occasionally threw a slushie at him. Now, I wasn't the kind of guy to join the football team, it wasn't my thing, but I never wanted to endure a slushie facial. Puck hardly ever got one but on the rare occasion that he did, they didn't look like fun and I vowed that when I got here, that wasn't going to be me.

**Unique's POV**

"Unique Adams?" I was called and I walked onto the stage with as much confidence as I could muster.

"Hello Unique. Is that your real name?"

"Erm, of course." I lied and then mentally slapped myself. I could tell that the others didn't believe me and it wasn't going to turn out well when someone found out the truth.

**I threw a wish in the well,**

**Don't ask me, I'll never tell**

**I looked to you as it fell,**

**And now you're in my way.**

**I'd trade my soul for a wish,**

**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**

**I wasn't looking for this,**

**But now you're in my way.**

**Your stare was holdin',**

**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**

**Hot night, wind was blowing'**

**Where you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you**

**And this is crazy**

**But here's my number**

**So call me, maybe?**

**It's hard to look right**

**At you baby**

**But here's my number**

**So call me, maybe?**

**Hey! I just met you**

**And this is crazy**

**But here's my number**

**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys**

**Try to chase me**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**You took your time with the call**

**I took no time with the fall**

**You gave me nothing at all**

**But still, you're in my way**

**I beg and borrow and steal**

**Had foresight and it's real**

**I didn't know I would feel it**

**But it's in my way**

**Your stare was holdin'**

**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**

**Hot night, wind was blowin'**

**Where you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you **

**And this is crazy **

**But here's my number**

**So call me, maybe? **

**It's hard to look right**

**At you baby **

**But here's my number**

**So call me, maybe?**

**Hey! I just met you**

**And this is crazy**

**But here's my number**

**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys**

**Try to chase me**

**But here's my number**

**So call me, maybe?**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that**

**I missed you so, so bad**

**It's hard to look right, **

**At you baby, **

**But here's my number, **

**So call me, maybe? **

**Hey, I just met you**

**And this is crazy **

**But here's my number**

**So call me, maybe? **

**And all the other boys**

**Try to chase me **

**But here's my number**

**So call me, maybe? **

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad **

**I missed you so bad **

**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad **

**You should know that **

**So call me maybe?**

I gave them all a subtle wink and walked off the stage before waiting to hear if I'd even got in. How could I not get in?

**Kitty's POV**

The first chance I got, I joined the Glee club. Quinn joined straight away and she went on to win a National championships. I would love to have two National championships under my belt before I've ever made it to my sophomore year. That would definitely make my dad proud.

Once Coach Sylvester had finally got over the shock of me being a Fabrey, she gave me a uniform almost straight away, a massive grin on her face and mumbling about how she was definitely going to win another championship with me on the team. I swiftly left before I could be sucked into more of her crazy.

When lunch time came, I went straight to the auditorium. Other people were waiting there too so I waited patiently for my turn.

"Kitty Fabrey." A tentative voice called and I marched on stage.

I stood in front of a group of students who I remember Quinn telling me about.

"Fabrey…..That must be a mistake?" Mr Schue asked.

"Nope, my sister is Quinn and Frannie Fabrey. I am here to continue the legacy." I told them all confidently.

"I didn't know Quinn had a younger sister." Brittany said from the back row.

"Seriously?" the boy in the wheelchair asked.

"I can answer that. I was sent to a boarding school at a young age. Brittany and Santana never met me but I was told stories about them, along with a lot of you." I told them.

"So why did she never tell us about you?" Sam asked. "I was her boyfriend and she never once mentioned you."

"I don't control what Quinn does. You all should know as well as me that Quinn kept things to herself all the time. If Quinn doesn't want to talk about me, that's her business." I told them, shrugging it off.

"Well then Kitty, why don't you show us if you have the same talent as your sister."

Soft music started to play, I sat on a stool and sang.

**I'm wide awake**

**Yeah, I was in the dark**

**I was falling hard**

**With an open heart**

**I'm wide awake**

**How did I read the stars so wrong?**

**I'm wide awake**

**And now it's clear to me**

**That everything you see**

**Ain't always what it seems**

**I'm wide awake**

**Yeah, I was dreaming for so long**

**I wish I knew then**

**What I know now**

**Wouldn't dive in**

**Wouldn't bow down**

**Gravity hurts**

**You made it so sweet**

**Till I woke up on**

**On the concrete**

**Falling from cloud nine**

**Crashing from the high**

**I'm letting go tonight**

**Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine**

**Not losing any sleep**

**I picked up every piece**

**And landed on my feet**

**Need nothing to complete myself**

**Oh**

**I'm wide awake**

**Yeah, I am born again**

**Out of the lion's den**

**I don't have to pretend**

**And it's too late**

**The story's over now, the end, yeah**

**I wish I knew then**

**What I know now**

**Wouldn't dive in**

**Wouldn't bow down**

**Gravity hurts**

**You made it so sweet**

**Till I woke up on**

**On the concrete**

**Falling from cloud nine **

**Crashing from the high**

**I'm letting go tonight **

**Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine**

**I'm wide awake! **

**I'm wide awake! **

**I'm wide awake! **

**Hold on**

**I'm wide awake! (God knows that I've tried)**

**I'm wide awake! (Seeing the bright side)**

**But I'm not blind anymore**

**I'm wide awake!**

**I'm falling from cloud nine **

**It was out the blue, I'm**

**Crashing from the high**

**You know I'm letting go tonight **

**Yeah, I'm ready to go,**

**I'm falling from cloud nine**

**I'm wide awake**

My stripped back version of the Katy Perry song left them open mouthed and speechless and I smirked confidently. I knew I had it in the bag.

"That was wonderful Kitty. You're definitely in."

"I thought so." I smirked and walked off stage leaving as the newest member of the New Directions but definitely not taking my sister's place.

**Mr. Schue's POV**

We definitely had a huge mix of people attending the auditions this year and we have definitely had a lot of surprises. I had finally completed the list of who was coming and now I was walking down the hall ready to post it on the notice board. I could see some of the people who had auditioned waiting to see the result.

As soon as I posted it up, the kids behind me rushed forward and I was pushed backwards.

**New Directions:**

**Blaine Anderson**

**Sam Evans**

**Tina Cohen-Chang**

**Artie Abrams**

**Joe Hart**

**Sugar Motta**

**Marley Rose**

**Ryder Lynn**

**Kitty Wilde**

**Unique Adams**

**Matthew Harris**

**Marley's POV**

YES! I made it! I'm going to make Rachel proud.

**Ryder's POV**

Yes!

**Kitty's POV**

I knew it

**Unique's POV**

Obviously

**Matthew's POV**

This is going to be interesting.

**That is the end of another chapter.**

**As you may have already guessed no one knows that Unique is Mercedes brother. They will find out eventually.**

**Matthew is my OC obviously. I hope everyone likes him. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Matthew's POV**

Today is my first day in New Directions and I can't wait. I've heard that many of the other new members have had siblings that have just graduated from the New Directions so I'm guessing they they've heard stories and won't feel completely freaked out by this whole process, me on the other hand, I didn't have any knowledge on what it was going to be like, I didn't have any inside knowledge on the others and I didn't have a clue about how to survive.

I wasn't normally this nervous about something new. I was a fourteen, almost fifteen year old freshman and from a young age, I'd always been a confident child. My parents told me that I'd always been the kind of child that would get stuck into something new and I was never usually afraid of meeting new people. Because of this trait that I possessed, I was a very popular person wherever I went. I think it helped that I was able to find common ground amongst many different types of people, from many different walks of life and from lots of different cliques.

I'm also not a bad looking guy so that probably helps my cause too. I seem to attract girls wherever I went and it's not always wanted attention. I wasn't an arrogant guy, far from it, even if I do sound like it. I was looking for the right kind of girl and when I did find her, I would never look at another girl, but for now, I was still searching and while I did my searching, I was going to have some fun with it.

I think I was so nervous now, mainly because this was something I'd never done before. Singing was something new for me and I still wasn't sure if I was good enough. More than that, I actually enjoyed it and I wanted to be good at it.

So yeah, like I said, I'm nervous.

* * *

**Ryder's POV:**

It's the first Glee rehearsal today and all I want to do is talk to Finn. He was the co-captain for the whole three years he was in Glee before he graduated so I knew he'd have some good pointers for me. The only problem…..? It's almost impossible to get a hold of him at the moment. When he graduated, not only did he send Rachel off to New York and break up with her, but he also made his first step for his own future and this meant joining the army. Finn's dad used to be in the army and he got a dishonourable discharge or something so Finn felt like it was his duty to change it and prove that his dad was a hero by proving that he can take his place and be a hero too. My mum was totally against the idea of course and in a way I can kind of understand but I know that if my dad was to ever go into the army – which would never happen, he's way too interested in fixing cars in the safety of his own shop, - and he got a dishonourable discharge, I would want to make a difference to that.

I'm just not sure why that meant Finn had to go into the army…

Anyway, I'm going off point, my point is that know I have no way of getting hold of Finn and I'm not sure Kurt would be as good at the advice as Finn would've been.

I could always talk to Blaine? But he's only just been appointed captain…..but then he did have quite a big role within the Warblers…although he wasn't captain…all this thinking is making my head hurt…..maybe I should just go in there and wing it. I'm sure a show choir can't be that hard. I don't need any pointers from Finn or anyone else for that matter. I'll be fine.

Yep, I'll be fine.

* * *

**Kitty's POV**

I spoke to Quinn this morning and told her the good news. She seemed happy for me and told me to give it a chance, however lame it got.

I knew what she meant because she used to tell me stories about it when she first started and to be honest, it did sound pretty lame. Mr Schue really didn't seem to have a good grasp on how to direct a show choir back then, and this was coming from a middle schooler. It's been three years since then however and they have won a National Championship. I'm that Schuster has got quite a bit more of a handle on it – at least I hope so.

She asked me if I knew any of the others on the team and rolled off from the memory the names of the others. When I mentioned Marley and Ryder, she seemed shocked by their surnames and when I asked why, she said that they have the same surnames as two of the biggest divas from her graduating class, of course I knew who she meant. When Quinn was part of the Cheerio's, part of reign of power, which is still in place today, meant that she had to slushie and tease the 'losers' and Rachel and Kurt used to fit this bill. Everyday Quinn would order her Cheerio's to slushie them every day and this only ended when she was kicked off due to her pregnancy. Only then did Quinn start to develop a friendship with both of them and she realised she was a lot more like them than she first thought so by the time she'd graduated, she wouldn't have been able to slushie them even if she'd been ordered too. Rachel and Quinn are still friends now and Quinn went to visit her in New York once in the summer before school started and when she left she promised she would visit more often, with Rachel promising the same.

"Rachel never mentioned that she had a sister."

"Maybe it's a coincidence." I answered back.

"Berry isn't exactly a common surname is it, Kit Kat?" she asked, using the nickname she'd had for me since I was a child. I thought I would grow to resent it the older I got, but I loved having a name that only she called me. It helped me realise that it didn't matter how far away we were from each other, we'd always be close.

"I'll ask her." I told Quinn.

"Don't be horrible to her Kit Kat. If she is Rachel's sister, she'll probably come off as annoying and overbearing at first but if you looked under the surface, Rachel was one of the most loyal people I've ever met and you can bet that Marley will be the same."

"Ok Quinnie, I'll get to know but I can't promise you anything. You know what I'm like."

"I know. You're more like me than you realise. Just don't be like Frannie." Quinn advised, talking about our older sister. I shuddered.

"Not gonna happen." I promised.

"Alright Kit Kat, well I have to go to class but I'll talk to you later. I love you." She said affectionately. Just as she was about to put the phone down, I stopped her.

"Quinnie, wait." I said quickly. I heard hesitation but not the dialling tone so I assumed she hadn't put the phone down. "When are you coming home?" I asked, a hint of sadness in my voice most people wouldn't be able to notice, but I knew Quinn would.

"I'm not sure. Probably not until Thanksgiving at least. It's not that I don't want to but it takes a while to get back from New Haven. Sorry Kit Kat."

"It's ok, it's not your fault. I'm so proud of you." I could feel her smiling on the other end of the line. "Love you Quinnie." I told her and put the phone down. Time to try and find Marley.

* * *

**Marley's POV:**

The first thing I did when I got home after my audition was tell Rachel. I told her before I'd even told my dad's. Rachel was so proud of me and she said I had to make the most of my time while in the New Directions and I would find life-long friends while in the group. I knew what she meant, she was living with Kurt and she still regularly spoke to someone called Quinn – someone I'd never met – as well as many of the other members of New Directions, both graduated and non-graduated including Blaine, Sam and Mike. I'd never met any of these people either, but I was about to quickly make my acquaintance with Blaine and Sam.

Ever since I was born into our unique family, Rachel had been one of my biggest supporters. I was also born in the same way as Rachel, although I had a different mother to Rachel, both my father's gave a "contribution" to my mother's egg so even to this day, I don't know how my biological father is and, like Rachel, I don't care. Even though there is a very real possibility that Rachel and I are not physically related at all, it doesn't matter to either of us, she's looked out for me and loved me throughout my whole life and to me, that's family and that's all I need.

Even though Rachel was immediately interested in music and Broadway, I wasn't like that. I was more into sports, and when it came to school subjects, I loved science and I was always building scale models of different things, whether that be rockets or volcanos. Our dads supported both of our dreams, they would attend and pay for Rachel's dance and singing recitals and, in turn, they would pay for me to go to whatever sports team and club I wanted and Rachel was there at every single one to cheer me on and vice versa. It was only when I started my last year of middle school that everything changed for me. Up until this point, no one had ever heard me sing. I was happy just listening to Rachel sing, her voice was magnificent and her dreams of Broadway were definitely going to be achieved, I was sure of it.

I was in the shower one morning when I began to sing. I sang normally whenever I was in the shower but I was usually in the safety of my en suite but because maintenance was being done on it, I had no choice but the use the main bathroom I must have really got into it that one morning because when I came out, Rachel and both my dads were waiting outside the door of the bathroom.

"What?" I asked nervously. It didn't comprehend with me that they'd heard me sing.

"You're singing voice." Rachel said excitedly. I immediately clapped my hand over my mouth.

"Oh my God, it was horrible wasn't it? I bet I sounded like a drowning cat." I said, feeling completely embarrassed.

"No sweetheart, you couldn't be more wrong." My daddy told me.

"You have magic in your throat Marley." Dad said.

"You're as good as me." Rachel told me. This is when I took my hand away from my mouth, Rachel never admitted someone was as good as here.

"Seriously?" I asked in disbelief. "You're not playing a joke on me are you?" I asked.

"Marley, you know how serious I am about this! This is my future, I'll be graduating this year and going off to NYADA. I was NEVER joke about something like this!" Rachel told me, passion and determination in her voice and I knew she was telling the truth. My dads were standing behind her, nodding in agreement

"But am I really as good as you?" I asked.

"Go and get dressed and then come downstairs. We're going to record you and you can listen to yourself. You're good enough to be on Broadway too if that's what you want." My daddy told me.

I did what he told and I was feeling extremely nervous when I came down the stairs. Even though I enjoyed singing, I never would have thought I was good enough to do it as a future career, I always thought I'd leave that to Rachel and I could do something a lot more ordinary.

From that moment on, my love of singing and being on Broadway grew and grew and I stopped playing sports so much until eventually it fizzled out altogether – apart from gymnastics. My dad's had got me interested in this from a young age and it was the one thing I couldn't shake off from my "old life". If I missed a gymnastics lesson, I'd miss it a lot more than if I missed a football game or something like that and I realised that I still needed gymnastics in my life.

Even though Rachel had been supportive at first, I thought that the prospect of having two Broadway stars in the family, where I could possibly, eventually, steal her spotlight, and would lose its novelty and Rachel would begin to resent me sharing her dreams but that never happened and I hoped it never would. As soon as I realised my talent, Rachel spent the remainder of the year getting me used to the gruelling time table of dance and vocal lessons so that when she moved to New York, I would be fully used to doing it on my own. It was a lot to get used to but I knew that if she could do it while being a straight "A" student and having a boyfriend that she saw regularly, I could do it too. She also warmed me that if I wanted to make it in NYADA, I was definitely going to have to get used to it. She also spent the remainder of the year encouraging me to the join the New Directions when I finally started High School, something I was definitely planning on doing. She became very excited about the prospect of both of us being on Broadway one day in the future – saying that we'd always be cast together because we were the "Berry Sisters".

When she left for New York at the beginning of the summer, it left a giant void in my life. Despite the large age gap, Rachel had been my best friend. I didn't have many female friends - being a tom boy for most of your life will do this to you – and Ryder was my only constant companion throughout my schooling years but Rachel was always there for me for whatever I needed, whether that was to cry on her shoulder or to take me out shopping. Rachel promised to call whenever she could and so far she had kept this promise. None of us had seen her since she'd left but hopefully it wouldn't be much longer.

I was pulled out of my daydream of my sister when Ryder came running up to me.

"Come on Marley, it's time for Glee." He said excitedly. I nodded and followed him to the choir room.

* * *

**Unique's POV:**

Finally, it's the day of our first Glee rehearsal and I could finally start making my sister proud of me. Mercedes and I hadn't always gotten on when where growing up, a mix of being four years apart and the fact that I always felt jealous of her.

I knew that I was in the wrong body from as far back as I can remember. When other boys my age would be playing with cars, I preferred to play with dolls and the older I got, I was a lot more interested in doing what the other girls did. While being a young child, it was easy to make friends with just girls in elementary school, but as we got older, the girls I hung out with started to see me as someone who wanted to date them instead of being their friend and as a result I was shunned. When other boys my age started to ask out girls, I couldn't because I fancied boys and not girls. At first, I just thought that I was gay and this was something I could handle, but as the years went by I started to resent the body I had and I started to feel envious of my older sister Mercedes. She'd been going out with boys for years before I finally came to my "revelation" and with each boy she brought home, I grew more and more envious and I think on some level she realised that and resented me for it.

Our relationship deteriorated quickly and our days were spent barely talking to each other so when our parents divorced, I felt glad for it and I went to live with my mum, while Mercedes stayed with our dad and I changed my surname to my mother's maiden name.

Everything changed for me in the summer before high school started. I knew that I couldn't go for another four years feeling miserable over who I was so I decided that for my own good, I had to make a change – I wasn't going to survive otherwise.

I made the trip to see Mercedes to get some advice. I knew she wasn't leaving for college and to try and make it big in L.A. for another couple of weeks, I'd heard both my parents talk about it continuously for weeks so I knew I still had some time. When I knocked on her door, to say she was shocked to see would have been an understatement.

After her initial shock wore off and I'd explained my problem, she was very sympathetic and she finally understood why I had felt jealous all those years. She gave me quite a few pointers over how to change my look and style. When I mentioned that a lot of the kids I went to middle school with would also be in the same high school, she gave me some more pointers about how to change my look just enough so that people couldn't recognise me. She told me to give myself a new persona too and that, along with my new look, it would throw off everyone's scent enough that I would be able to tell everyone about who I was, when I was ready.

We spent the next two weeks putting her methods into practice and by the time it was time for her to leave for L.A, I was a new person. I introduced myself again to both my parents and even though neither of them were happy with the transformation, they both agreed that if I was happy, that's all that mattered.

Our relationship had got much better since then but it was still strained at some points. Hopefully one day I could have my sister back and we could have the kind of relationship most other siblings have.

* * *

**Some no singing in this chapter but I wanted my readers to see my characters family lives. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be the start of their Glee adventure. **


	4. Chapter 4

**First thing first, I just re-read my last chapter and realised there are a fair few errors in it, apparently I didn't proof read it well enough. Sorry, hopefully it would always be that bad but I don't have anyone to read and check my stuff, it's just me, so I apologise in advance for it all.**

* * *

**Matthew's POV**

When I walked into the choir room for the first time, I saw the remaining members of the New Directions and I immediately wanted to walk out, I was feeling so nervous. Mr Schuester was standing at the front of the class room, waiting for all the new members to turn up and I realised that I was the only new member to have turned up. I nervously went to sit down near the front of class, in the middle of the room. I hated feeling nervous, it was a completely new feeling for me so I didn't know how to deal with it.

I saved from having to make small talk when the other new members of the group joined and for the first time, I saw the other new members that would be making up our team. The four of them came in at the same time, the blond girl went to sit on the opposite side of the room to me and the two others, a boy and a girl, sat together a little way away from me and the last person, a black girl, sat on the opposite side of the room to the blond girl but at equal distance away from me. None of them made any interaction with the others which made me feel a bit better and made me think the other didn't know anyone either.

"Welcome!" Mr Schue said enthusiastically. "You have no idea how pleased we all are to welcome the four of you into our little family." He said, looking at the four of us in turn. "We may have lost a lot of big voice but this year we're going to be bigger and better than we've ever been before. We are going to win Nationals again!" everyone around me cheered. "Especially since we seem to have siblings of our graduates in our midst." I looked around the room and I could see that the blond girl had a small smile on her lips. Mr Schue continued. "For the sake of our newbies, why don't we go around the room and introduce ourselves. I'll start and then I want each of the new guys to introduce yourselves and we'll go from there." He told us. "You all know my name, and I am going to be your glee director for as long as you're in this room. I also teach History so some of you may have me at some point during your time at this school. I, along with this group have one a National championship. I hope you all enjoy your time in this classroom as much as I enjoy teaching you all." He said, finishing his speech. We all clapped politely. "Your turn." He said, looking at me.

"Erm….well we're do I begin? My name is Matthew Harris and I'm fourteen, I'm a freshman and I moved recently from Texas because my both got relocated here. They both work for the same firm so when my dad of the got a promotion to move here, he insisted that they let my mum move too so they didn't have to be apart. I've always been rather into singing, even though I've never sung in a competition, so when I got here and saw that you had a show choir club, I had to join straight away." I told them. I then turned to the couple that was sitting closest to me.

* * *

**Marley's POV**

Matthew looked at me and the first thing I noticed was how pretty the boy was. Not many boys I met were pretty but Matthew was. I then looked towards Mr Schue and saw that he was waiting. "I'm Marley, I am also fourteen and although I haven't always been interested in music, my sister Rachel helped me realise my potential and now I have the same plans and ambitions that my sister does." I stated proudly.

"Oh no, am I going to have to fight you for solo's too because I'm telling you now, you are not getting my solo's." an Asian girl told me and I couldn't help but notice that her tone sounded rather threatening.

"Erm, no. I may have the Berry surname but every bit of my personality is like Rachel's." I told her, feeling slightly offended.

"Even if she did, there is nothing wrong with the way Rachel acted. She did that so she could be the best, lead you all to victory and get to where she wanted. Something that she achieved." Ryder said to her from next to me.

"Tina, stop talking about Rachel like that. She proved that she deserved those solos." Blaine defended

"Seriously? She was a nightmare. She took all the solo's believing that she deserved them. She didn't deserve them any more than the rest of us." Tina seethed.

"Stop talking about my sister like that. Rachel did what she did so she could get to where she is and look at what you accomplished! I don't want to fall out with any of you already but if any of you talk about Rachel like Tina just has, after how far you got in the end; mainly due to her determination; in front of me, we will end up falling out." I told them all confidently.

Tina just sat back and didn't say anything back. "Marley is right guys, you all heard her in the auditions. She had a magnificent voice and we can't afford to lose her because one of you has spoken badly about her sister." Mr Schue told everyone, making sure to linger more on Tina than everyone else.

"At least give Marley a chance. She may be completely different to Rachel and if not, it doesn't matter, it's not going to hurt our chances if we have someone else like Rachel in here." Sam told everyone. He glanced over at me and smiled and, even though I didn't want to, I felt myself blushing.

* * *

**Ryder's POV**

I hated that Marley was always getting stick because of Rachel. She used to get it a lot at middle school. Teachers would immediately think that Rachel and Marley were the same just because they were raised in the same household, and I felt they always made it a bit harder for Marley because of Rachel's "difficult" attitude. Because of this, other kids would try and tease Marley but they didn't have it as easy as the teachers. Between me protecting her and Marley's own badassness, bitchy girls tended to leave her alone the majority of the time.

"Ryder, it's your turn." Mr Schuester said.

"Right well ok, the name is Ryder and I'm Marley's best friend. We've known each other since we were toddlers so I'm pretty protective over; she's like my little sister. I knew Blaine before I got her since my brothers are Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson." I told them all, making sure to speak mainly to the other three new members since everyone else had already heard about my family background.

"How exactly did that happen by the way?" the boy in the wheelchair asked. I looked over at him. "I don't mean to pry, it's just Kurt and Finn never made it obvious they even knew or liked each other until they started Glee."

"When my parent's former partners died, my parents both felt a great loss in their life and they both needed companionship. They met accidently when my dad defended my mum when a guy cut in front of her when she was in line at a coffee shop. They both formed a friendship and eventually they fell in love. They planned on getting married but then my mum got pregnant with me. Kurt was five while Finn was four," everyone looked my way when I let this slip and I sighed. "Not many people know this but Kurt is a year older than everyone else who graduated. As for why they both acted the way they did well, Kurt was considered to be an outcast as soon as he stepped through the main doors and he was bullied by everyone, he's always has been; hence why he had to leave for a year when he was in middle school, the bullying was just too much. Finn was a follower and he didn't want to be considered an outcast so he did what he did so he could fit in. He'd come home every night and apologise for what he'd done but for a long time it didn't matter to Kurt so it meant family life was a bit difficult. It was only when Kurt had to transfer, did Finn see the seriousness of the situation and make it his mission to make sure Kurt never had to go through the same thing again. My parents have never tried to hide from me about how much they loved their former partners, in no way have they forgotten them and every year, on the anniversary of their deaths, we make sure we celebrate their life as a family. Even though I never knew them, in the end they are the reason I'm here." I said sadly and Marley quickly grasped my hand, sensing my sadness.

"I'm glad your parents found love again." The blond cheerleader near the back said brightly, and somehow I instantly felt better.

"Thank you Ryder. Unique, you're next."

* * *

**Unique's POV**

"My name is Unique, and before you ask, yes that is my real name. I am also a freshman, my parents are divorced and I live with my mum but I see my dad regularly. There's not really a whole lot more to say." I told them finally. I didn't want to explain my situation with, what essentially is a bunch of strangers. I couldn't trust them enough to not go blabbing about my secret, so for now I was going to keep the fact that I was a boy, as well as Mercedes being my sister, a secret. I would tell everyone when I was ready, just like Mercedes encouraged me too.

"Is that really all you want to tell us? Don't you have any siblings or something else that could help us get to know you a little better?" Mr Schue asked encouragingly.

"I'm going to help you win a lot of competitions." I offered weakly. I hope Mr Schue doesn't keep asking.

Mr Schue stared at me curiously and I knew he was itching to ask me something. Just as he was about to open his mouth and, I imagine, ask the same question, the blond girl on the other side of the room to me, cleared her throat and Mr Schue tore his eyes away from me.

"If she doesn't want to talk about herself that is her own business. It's my turn now." She announced proudly, with a sneer in my direction. I didn't see us getting on so well.

"Go ahead Kitty." Mr Schue said tiredly, without even attempting to correct her on her manners.

* * *

**Kitty's POV**

"Thank you." I then turned to the rest of my classmates. "As he already said, my name is Kitty Fabrey and as I'm sure you already guessed, my sister is the great Quinn Fabrey. As you can also see, I am already a cheerleader, I just had to continue Quinn's legacy." I said proudly. I then spotted Marley staring at me. Before I could ask her what she wanted, she got in there first.

"Sorry, I don't mean to stare but your sister is Quinn?"

"Yes." I said, stringing out the single syllable.

"Rachel and Quinn are really close. Quinn went to go and see Rachel before school started." Marley said.

"I know." I said softly. "Quinn told me and she said that she was going to be visiting your sister more and more.

"Quinn and Rachie are friends?" the other cheerleader in the room asked, I think her name is Brittney. "When did they get so close?" she wondered.

"In their last year. Quinn gave Rachel a train ticket as a graduation present and then when they graduated, they kept in touch. I guess Quinn grew up." I said, looking over at Marley. She smiled and nodded at me, clearly thinking the same thing.

"Maybe we can follow in their footsteps, but not take so long about it." She said, giggling softly.

"That sounds nice." I said simply.

* * *

**Marley's POV**

When we'd finally got to know everyone, Mr Schue finally gave us our first assignment. "For this week, since it's a welcome week, I don't really have an assignment to give. All I want is for you all to sing whatever you want. I want you all to sing something that best suits your voice. This way, you can all get to know each other, at least vocally. Next week I will be setting proper assignments. As it's the end of class for today, I will give you until the next rehearsal to figure out what you're going to sing. Good luck to you all and I will see you at the next rehearsal." He told us before dismissing us all.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

As I was walking down the hall, on my way out of the school, I was stopped when I spotted something out the corner of my eye. I took a few steps back and was greeted with the sight of the Glee club in their first rehearsal. Normally I would have just walked away but for some reason I couldn't seem to tear myself away.

I watched as they all introduced themselves to each other and then I spotted Kitty Fabrey, her sister had had a baby with my brother Puck but none of us had seen the baby since she'd been born. I thought she'd been more interested in joining the Cheerio's than joining something as "uncool" as Glee but I realised that she'd probably been advised by Quinn to join and then I remembered that Puck had told me exactly the same thing. Maybe I needed to re-evaluate my feelings towards Glee finally.

My attention was diverted when I caught sight of a beautiful girl with dark hair. She was sitting next to a boy and holding his hand tightly – probably her boyfriend, but I was already enamoured with the sight of this beautiful girl and I was going to do whatever I could so I could meet her.

when I saw that they were starting to get up to leave, that's when I ran.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes I realise that it's been quite a long time since I last wrote anything but I'm here now. I have a couple of things though.**

**In "A New Year To Remember" someone commented asking if it was an AU because Rachel and Puck don't celebrate Christmas. In answer to that, it is AU and they are only celebrating it because their friends do. **

**I realise that I made a massively obvious mistake in "A Dream Come True" and I'm sorry for all those people who noticed it before I did. Rachel was 8 months in that fic and let's just pretend that Noah left soon after she got pregnant. **

**The other thing is that, even though I don't write a lot anyway, it will now be even more of a problem. I'm back to school now so when and if I have some spare time I will write something but since that isn't a very big occurrence at the moment, I'm not going to promise anything.**

**Other than that I am very happy that you are all enjoying my stories and I hope that you continue too.**

**For the sake of the story, Sugar can sing better than she can in the show. She's still not brilliant but she's not nasally. **

**On with the story….I don't own Glee and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Kitty's POV**

As soon as I stepped out of class after our last rehearsal, I knew exactly what I wanted to sing so by the time the next rehearsal rolled around, I walked into the choir room confidently. I'd spoken to Quinn after we'd been given our assignment and she informed me that Mr Schue could never find a decent assignment to give us at the start of the year so he normally always chose that one. I also informed her that I'd finally met Marley Berry and was planning on getting to know her and befriending her. Something that I had definitely been trying to do. Since our last rehearsal, I'd stepped up my campaign on getting Marley to be my friend. I'm invited her out shopping with me and we'd gone to my house to watch movies. Neither of us had divulged any personal information as of yet but I was sure that this was only because we weren't "firm" friends yet. So, when Marley walked in a few minutes after I did, she offered a quick smile and came to sit next to me.

"Have you decided on a song?" I asked when she's sat by me.

"Yeah. It took me a while though to try and find the right one for my voice but I think the one I have chosen will work ok."

"I'm sure it'll be great. You have a wonderful voice."

"Thank you Kitty." She said, smiling and blushing slightly at my comment. "Have you chosen something?" she asked.

"I knew what I was going to sing before I stepped out of the classroom." I told her proudly. "It's a big song though so I hope I can do it justice." I admitted. I wasn't ashamed to admit, at least to her, that I was scared.

"Don't be scared. It'll be fantastic." She said, trying to reassure me even if I still wasn't so sure.

"Thanks." I replied weakly.

One by one, the rest of the New Directions filled into the room and I was aware that I'd have to be singing soon. I could feel my palms getting sweaty and I hated to admit that I felt nervous. I wasn't usually a nervous person and I never usually got scared about anything so this feeling was completely new. When I told Quinn, she suggested that it might be because I actually enjoying singing. I brushed her off at first telling her that I liked being on the Cheerio's but it didn't make me nervous or anxious. Quinn told me that it was really me being scared to admit that I wanted to be good in Glee. Again, I brushed her off saying that it was ridiculous but the more I thought about it, the more I thought that she could be right. Singing was a secret love of mine but when I was younger, Quinn would always come home with horror stories about how the Glee club had been slushed and I was never going to let that happen to me. When Quinn joined, I slowly started to realise that that fact was going to change. By the time she graduated I knew that I was to join too and I was also going to join the Cheerio's and I didn't care about the consequences.

"I hope you have all done what I asked of you and you have something to sing for me." Mr Schuester announced when he came into the room. I slowly started to realise that everyone else had turned up which I'd missed due to being stuck in my daydream. "Who would like to go first?" he asked finally.

None of us "new" kids wanted to answer first so I was thankful when Joe stuck his hand up.

"That's great Joe, thank you." Mr. Schuester said, sounding slightly surprised.

**Joe**/_New Directions_.

**Hee-Hee!**

**Ooh!**

**Go On Girl!**

**Aaow!**

**Hey Pretty Baby With The**

**High Heels On**

**You Give Me Fever**

**Like I've Never, Ever Known**

**You're Just a Product Of**

**Loveliness**

**I Like The Groove Of**

**Your Walk,**

**Your Talk, Your Dress**

**I Feel Your Fever**

**From Miles Around**

**I'll Pick You Up In My Car**

**And We'll Paint The Town Just Kiss Me Baby**

**And Tell Me Twice**

**That You're The One For Me**

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_

**You Really Turn Me On**

_(You Really Turn Me On)_

**You Knock Me Off Of My Feet**

_(You Knock Me Off Of_

_My Feet)_

**My Lonely Days Are Gone**

_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

**I Like The Feelin' You're**

**Givin' Me**

**Just Hold Me Baby And I'm**

**In Ecstasy**

**Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine**

**To Five**

**To Buy You Things To Keep**

**You By My Side**

**I Never Felt So In Love Before**

**Just Promise Baby, You'll**

**Love Me Forevermore**

**I Swear I'm Keepin' You**

**Satisfied**

**'Cause You're The One For Me**

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_

**You Really Turn Me On**

_(You Really Turn Me On)_

**You Knock Me Off Of My Feet**

**Now Baby-Hee!**

_(You Knock Me Off Of_

_My Feet)_

**My Lonely Days Are Gone-**

**A-Acha-Acha**

_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

**Acha-Ooh!**

**Go On Girl!**

**Go On! Hee! Hee! Aaow!**

**Go On Girl!**

**I Never Felt So In Love Before**

**Promise Baby, You'll Love Me**

**Forevermore**

**I Swear I'm Keepin' You**

**Satisfied**

**'Cause You're The One For**

**Me . . .**

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_

**You Really Turn Me On**

_(You Really Turn Me On)_

**You Knock Me Off Of My Feet**

**Now Baby-Hee!**

_(You Knock Me Off Of_

_My Feet)_

**My Lonely Days Are Gone**

_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_

**You Really Turn Me On**

_(You Really Turn Me On)_

**You Knock Me Off Of My Feet**

**Now Baby-Hee!**

_(You Knock Me Off Of_

_My Feet)_

**My Lonely Days Are Gone**

_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

**Ain't Nobody's Business,**

**Ain't Nobody's Business**

**The Way You Make Me Feel)**

**Ain't Nobody's Business,**

**Ain't Nobody's Business But**

**Mine And My Baby**

_(You Really Turn Me On)_

**Hee Hee!**

_(You Knock Me Off Of_

_My Feet)_

**Hee Hee! Ooh!**

_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

**Give It To Me-Give Me**

**Some Time**

_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_

**Come On Be My Girl-I Wanna**

**Be With Mine**

_(You Really Turn Me On)_

**Ain't Nobody's Business-**

_(You Knock Me Off Of_

_My Feet)_

**Ain't Nobody's Business But**

**Mine And My Baby's**

**Go On Girl! Aaow!**

_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

**Hee Hee! Aaow!**

**Chika-Chika**

**Chika-Chika-Chika**

**Go On Girl!-Hee Hee**

_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_

**Hee Hee Hee!**

**You Really Turn Me On**

**You Knock Me Off My Feet**

**My Lonely Days Are Gone**

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

**You Really Turn Me On)**

**You Knock Me Off My Feet**

**My Lonely Days Are Gone**

We all clapped once Joe had finished singing. He nodded politely and went back to sit in his seat.

"Who's next?" he asked and no one else raised their hand, Ryder reluctantly did and walked to the middle of the floor. He didn't say anything and instead just lauched into his song.

**Standing in the rain, with his head hung low**

**Couldn't get a ticket, it was a sold out show**

**Heard the roar of the crowd, he could picture the scene**

**Put his ear to the wall, then like a distant scream**

**He heard one guitar, just blew him away**

**He saw stars in his eyes, and the very next day**

**Bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store**

**Didn't know how to play it, but he knew for sure**

**That one guitar, felt good in his hands**

**Didn't take long, to understand**

**Just one guitar, slung way down low**

**Was one way ticket, only one way to go**

**So he started rockin'**

**Ain't never gonna stop**

**Gotta keep on rockin'**

**Someday he's gonna make it to the top**

**And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes**

**He's a juke box hero**

**He took one guitar, juke box hero, stars in his eyes**

**Juke box hero, he'll come alive tonight**

**In a town without a name, in a heavy downpour**

**Thought he passed his own shadow, by the backstage door**

**Like a trip through the past, to that day in the rain**

**And that one guitar made his whole life change**

**Now he needs to keep rockin'**

**He just can't stop**

**Gotta keep on rockin'**

**That boy has got to stay on top**

**And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes**

**He's a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes**

**Yeah, juke box hero, got stars in his eyes**

**With that one guitar he'll come alive**

**Come alive tonight**

**Yeah, he's gotta keep rockin'**

**He just can't stop**

**Gotta keep on rockin'**

**That boy has got to stay on top**

**And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes**

**He's a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes**

**Just one guitar, put stars in his eyes**

**He's just a juke box hero, aah aah aah**

**Juke box hero, juke box hero, he's got stars in his eyes**

**Stars in his eyes **

"Thank you Ryder, I don't want to compare you too much to Finn but it was like he was standing in front of us again. I think the others would agree." Mr Schue commented with the older members of New Directions murmuring in agreement.

Unique sang "Womanizer" from Britney Spears, Blaine sang "My Love" from Justin Timberlake, Sam sang "I Don't Want To Be" from Gavin DeGraw, Tina sang "Waiting For Life To Begin" by Once On This Island, Artie sang "Love Is Easy" by McFly, Sugar sang "Not Myself Tonight from Christina Aguilera and Brittany sang "Who Says" by Selena Gomez.

On and on it went until there was only myself, Matt and Marley left. I went first out of the three of us.

"I'm a little nervous but I hope you all like this song." I said tentatively before I started to sing.

**Kitty:**

**Ohh hey, ohh, yeah baby**

**Like a fool I went and stayed too long**

**Now I'm wondering if your love's still strong**

**Kitty with New Directions:**

**Ooo, baby, here I am**

**Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!**

**Kitty:**

**Mmm, then that time I went and said goodbye**

**Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry**

**Kitty with New Directions:**

**Ooo, baby, here I am**

**Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!**

**(Kitty: Oooh!), Here I am baby (Kitty: Oh)**

**New Directions (Kitty):**

**Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (You got my future in your hands)**

**Baby (Haa...)**

**Kitty with New Directions:**

**Here I am baby**

**New Directions (Kitty):**

**(Haa...) Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (You got my future in your hands)**

**Baby (Yeah)**

**Kitty with New Directions vocalizing:**

**I've done a lot of foolish things**

**That I really didn't mean,**

**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, didn't I? Oh, baby**

**Seen a lot of things in this old world**

**When I touch them, they mean nothing, girl**

**Kitty with New Directions:**

**Ooo, baby, here I am**

**Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!**

**Kitty:**

**Oh! I'm yours**

**Oowee baby, set my soul on fire**

**That's why I know you're my heart's only desire**

**Kitty with New Directions:**

**Ooo, baby, here I am**

**Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours! (Kitty: Oh!)**

**Here I am baby (Kitty: Oh...)**

**New Directions:**

**Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (Kitty: You got my future in your hands, baby, woah!)**

**Baby**

**Kitty with New Directions:**

**Here I am baby (Kitty: Haa...)**

**New Directions:**

**Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (Kitty: You got my future in your hands, baby, yeah)**

**Baby**

**Kitty with New Directions vocalizing:**

**I've done a lot of foolish things**

**That I really didn't mean**

**I could be a broken man, oh yeah, ho**

**What's your future (New Directions: Here I am, baby)**

**Got your future baby, ah**

**New Directions:**

**Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours, (Kitty: Here I am baby, oh)**

**Yeah, yeah, baby**

**Kitty with New Directions:**

**Here I am baby**

**Kitty with New Directions:**

**Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (Kitty: oh, oh, oh, oh)**

**New Directions:**

**Baby**

**Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours, baby (Kitty: Here I am baby)**

**Kitty with New Directions:**

**Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours, baby (Kitty: oh, oh, yeah, oh, oh)**

**New Directions:**

**Signed, Sealed, Delivered, (Kitty: Here I am)**

**Kitty with New Directions vocalizing:**

**That I really didn't mean**

**I could be a broken man, oh**

**Kitty (with New Directions):**

**I'm (yours)**

Everyone clapped when I'd finished and I beamed brightly. "Thank you." I said happily, my confidence back to where it should be. I went to sit back down.

"That was amazing." Marley whispered when I'd sat down. "I told you you'd be great." She said, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Matt, it's your turn." Mr Schue told him. He opted to start singing straight away.

**Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones.**

**I guess that we were once, babe, we were once,**

**but luck will leave you cursed, it is a faithless friend,**

**and in the end, when life has got you down,**

**you've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around.**

**So hold on to me tight,**

**hold on to me tonight.**

**We are stronger here together,**

**than we could ever be alone.**

**So hold on to me,**

**don't you ever let me go.**

**There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart,**

**but it's no ones fault, no it's not my fault.**

**Maybe all the plans we made might not work out,**

**but I have no doubt, even though it's hard to see.**

**I've got faith in us, and I believe in you and me.**

**So hold on to me tight.**

**Hold on, I promise it will be alright.**

**Cuz it's you and me together,**

**and baby all we've got is time.**

**So hold on to me,**

**hold on to me tonight.**

**There's so many dreams that we have given up.**

**Take a look at all we've got,**

**and with this kind of love,**

**and what we've got here is enough.**

**So hold on to me tight.**

**Hold on, I promise it will be alright.**

**Cuz we are stronger here together,**

**than we could ever be alone.**

**Just hold on to me,**

**don't you ever let me go.**

**Hold on to me, it's gonna be alright.**

**Hold on to me tonight.**

**They always say, we were the lucky ones. **

Matt's voice was amazing! He sounded so soulful and I knew that I'd want to hear his voice much more.

"Was I ok?" he asked tentatively. He looked almost scared of the answer which confused me as he seemed like the most confident out of all of us and that included me. I was quick to note that when he walked in the choir room at the start of the lesson, he was wearing a letterman jacket so he'd clearly made it on to the football team.

"You're voice is brilliant." I told him before anyone else could talk. The others were nodding around me.

"Thank you Matt. You were a pleasure to listen to." Mr Schuester told him. He nodded silently and went to sit down.

* * *

**Marley's POV**

It was finally my turn and I was petrified. Rachel had always told me that I was an amazing singer but somehow I never really believed her. Or at least I never thought I was good enough. I definitely wasn't as good as her. When I spoke to her to tell her my fears, she told me I was being silly and I that I never would have got in to the Glee club if I hadn't been good enough.

"Marley, it's your go." Kitty whispered from next to me. I looked towards her and she saw the fear in my eyes. "You don't need to worry about this Marls. You've got this in the bag. You have a phenomenal voice. Go up there and show the rest of us how it's done." She said positively. I took a deep breath and walked to the middle of the floor. In order to try and make me feel better, Kitty started clapping and cheering for me, and to my horror, Ryder also joined in.

I turned round and glared at them both and they immediately stopped. I was thankful that they cared about me enough to try and make me feel better but it wouldn't help, it would probably just make me more nervous.

**I've made up my mind,**

**Don't need to think it over**

**If I'm wrong, I am right**

**Don't need to look no further,**

**This ain't lust**

**I know this is love**

**But, if I tell the world**

**I'll never say enough**

**'cause it was not said to you**

**And that's exactly what I need to do**

**If I end up with you**

**[Chorus]**

**Should I give up,**

**Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?**

**Even if it leads nowhere**

**Or would it be a waste**

**Even if I knew my place**

**Should I leave it there**

**Should I give up,**

**Or should I just keep chasin' pavements**

**Even if it leads nowhere**

**I build myself up**

**And fly around in circles**

**Waitin' as my heart drops**

**And my back begins to tingle**

**Finally, could this be it**

**[Chorus]**

**Or should I give up**

**Or should I just keep chasin' pavements**

**Even if it leads nowhere**

**Or would it be a waste**

**Even if I knew my place**

**Should I leave it there**

**Should I give up**

**Or should I just keep chasin' pavements**

**Even if it leads nowhere**

**Or would it be a waste**

**Even if I knew my place should I leave it there**

**Should I give up**

**Or should I just keep on chasin' pavements**

**Should I just keep on chasin' pavements**

**Ohh oh**

**[Chorus x2] **

I stood there when I'd finished and everything was silent. The silence made me petrified. None of them liked me, I knew it. I wanted the ground to swallow me up.

"That was amazing!" Blaine was the first to break the silence. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Told you that your voice was amazing Marley." Ryder told me. "You never should have hid behind football for all those years." He whispered in my ear as he hugged me.

"Thank you Ryder." I said softly, hugging back tightly.

"Thank you for that Marley. That truly was magnificent." Mr Schuester told me. I smiled broadly, said thank you and went to sit down.

When class ended, I told Ryder that I had to go to the bathroom and I would meet him in the lunch hall. As I was walking along the corridor, I walked past the auditorium and I stopped dead when I could hear music coming from inside. I snuck in because I didn't want whoever it was to hear me and think I was spying on them.

I was greeted to the sight of a boy who looked to be about my age. He had dark skin and short dark brown hair. He was sitting on a stool in the middle of the stage and a tune was playing on the stereo that I didn't immediately recognize.

I walked inside a bit more, still trying to be as quite as I could and I snuck behind some seats.

**Somethings we don't talk about it**

**Rather do without it**

**Just hold the smile**

**Falling in and out of love**

**Ashamed and proud of**

**Together all the while**

**You can never say never**

**While we don't know when**

**But time and time again**

**Younger now than we were before**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go **

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Picture, you're the queen of everything**

**As far as the eye can see**

**Under your command **

**I will be your guardian**

**When all is crumbling**

**Steady your hand**

**You can never say never**

**While we don't know when **

**Time, time, time again**

**Younger now than we were before**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**We're pulling apart **

**And coming together again and again**

**We're growing apart **

**But we pull it together**

**Pull it together, together again**

**Ooooh **

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go **

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go **

I couldn't tear my eyes away from him as he sang. His voice was so unique and unlike anything I'd ever heard. We needed him for Glee Club. I couldn't understand why he hadn't auditioned. I made a conscious decision to move closer to him but in doing so, I managed to trip over my own feet and he heard me coming down the stairs. He looked up at me with a start and frowned.

"I didn't realise any one else was in here with me." He said.

"I could hear the music from outside and couldn't resist taking a peek." I admitted. "You don't mind do you?" I asked blushing.

"I'm not sure. I don't normally sing in front of other people. The only person who's ever heard me sing is my brother."

"And now me."

"And now you." He agreed.

"For what it's worth, you should sing more in front of people. Your voice is wonderfully unique. Why didn't you join Glee?"

"I thought about it. my brother just graduated and he was in Glee and he said it made him a better person, but I couldn't go through with it."

"My sister was in Glee too and she's in NYADA now. She's partly the reason I joined too. Come with me to the next rehearsal and you can audition. Your voice is too good to not show to everyone."

"You'd do that for me? You've only just met me."

"So? I'm a freshman, I've only just met lots of people." I said, giggling at my own humour.

"Thank you. I'm Jake." He said, sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you Jake, I'm Marley."

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. We've had our first taste of Jarley. As of right now I'm not sure what the pairings are going to be. I have nothing against Jarley at all. I actually think they are kind of cute but for anyone who had read my profile and read my other stories, you all know I don't stick to canon very often. You can leave me a review on who you would like to see and I'll take it into consideration. Also, I think in this story Marley, Jake, Kitty, my OC and Ryder and going to be the main people I write about. Nothing against Unique and the other New Directions but I enjoy writing about those characters more in this story if you haven't already guessed. This is a decision I made when writing this chapter, it wasn't something I planned from the beginning. **

**R&R**


End file.
